This invention relates to a vehicle insertable into the loading space of a motor car, which vehicle comprises a frame, a loading platform and at least two wheels.
Cars provided with a loading space accessible from the rear for the transport of goods or so-called station wagons can be cumberson to load and unload when relatively heavy goods are involved, especially when the goods are to be taken to or brought from a place which is inaccessible to a car. These problems also arise when such a car is to be used by different drivers who have to carry different goods in the loading space.